


Alphys' Asriel

by Jazzmacca99, SassQueenLouis, XximdeadinsidexX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel Dies, But he died lol, F/M, Gaster is watching, M/M, Murder, Pedophilia, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Satire, Shipper Alphys (Undertale), Yandere Alphys, i guess, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmacca99/pseuds/Jazzmacca99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassQueenLouis/pseuds/SassQueenLouis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XximdeadinsidexX/pseuds/XximdeadinsidexX
Summary: Alyphs is in love with Asriel but she's also scared of being around him like a yandere situation but everything goes wrong and lesser dog ends up in the shower





	Alphys' Asriel

**Author's Note:**

> Sup thottys
> 
> This is inspired by a undertale Fanfiction generator   
> "Alphys is scared of Asriel and gets rejected. Later, lesser dog takes a shower."

"omg asriel I very much have the big u-uwus for you." Alphys whispered into her Asriel body pillow if the king ever found out about this he would have her sent to the principals office and have her expelled 

"u-um Alphys why do you have a pillow of me,,, laying like that with my,,, pee pee um out" Ariel announced as he walked into Alphys' sex dungeon for some reason 

"reeeeeeeee OMG OMG asriel uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuw" Alphys cried as she threw the moist pillow at the smol baa "this is just a collector's item uwu" 

"then why does it have a dicc" Asriel spoke 

Alphys launched herself at the lil boy 

"pls pls daddi uwu lemme suck your dick for some vbucks" Alphys drooled as she clung the asriels pants

"wtf I'm like 10 and I'm supposed to be dead lol I can't date you big sorry" asriel whined

"WTF you big stinky omae wa mo shinderu" Alphys animed

"n-nani!!??" 

Alphys did a big kamaehamaeha and banished asriel to the 7th demention Alphys then broke down crying because she had just lost the love of her life but she also loves Undyne and Asgore so it'll be all gucci 

Mean while somewhere in snowdin probably lol 

"get in the shower bitch" Greater dog demanded as he showed lesser dog into the bathroom 

"ok ok chill big dudeio" lesser dog did a seductive dance and hopped into the shower "ooo I'm so sexc" he said 

"hell ye boi my dog boner is so hard right now lol" greater dog annonced "wait I took like 7 Viagra my Peepee is gonna explode but not like in the ooo yess way but in the omg Imma die way lmao 

Greater dogs dicc them swolled up and suffocated both of the god rip in peace lololol yeehaw

**Author's Note:**

> Your'3 w3lcom3


End file.
